A compound containing a Group 4 metal element such as Ti, Zr, and Hf is used as a catalyst for polymer synthesis, or used for preparing an oxide or nitride film containing a Group 4 metal element, e.g., a zirconium oxide film, a titanium nitride film, etc., which is used as a high-k material, an electrode, etc. to manufacture a semiconductor device. However, when a film containing a Group 4 metal element is formed by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or atomic layer deposition (ALD), there is still a need for developing of a Group 4 metal element-containing novel compound for forming a uniform film containing a Group 4 metal element, and particularly, there is still a need for developing a Group 4 metal element-containing novel compound which can be usefully utilized as a precursor for forming a Group 4 metal element-containing uniform film or thin film on the entire surface of a substrate having a fine trench (groove) or porous substrate, including a surface of the trench (groove) and a surface of the substrate.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0121281 discloses “a precursor for zirconium dioxide thin film deposition and a preparation method thereof”.